


Our Fate is Written in the Stars: Season 1

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Episode: s01e01 The Boy in the Iceberg, Episode: s01e02 The Avatar Returns, Episode: s01e03 The Southern Air Temple, Episode: s01e04 The Warriors of Kyoshi, Episode: s01e05 The King of Omashu, Episode: s01e06 Imprisoned, Families of Choice, Fluff, Katara is Tui's chosen one, Multi, Non-binary character, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka is The Blue Spirit's chosen one, The Blue Spirit is non-binary, because they said so, jailbreak, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Blue Spirit thought their human was intriguing and idiotic, but clever at the same time.
Relationships: Blue Spirit/Sokka, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 192





	1. The Stars are Beginning to Align

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limitlist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlist/gifts).



> Inspired by @limit-list post on Tumblr. hope you enjoy and like always sorry for the grammar errors <3

The Blue Spirit was an ancient being of chaos, protection, and hearth. They were a beautiful entity with a wrath that burned hotter than blue fire. No one told them what to do, they did as they pleased. If they wanted to to mingle with mortals outside of the solstice they would, if they wanted to pull such a prank that it shakes the whole spirit world to its core they would (laughing as others scrambled about), and if they wanted to pick a non-bending warrior of the southern watertribe as their chosen one they would. Blue thought their human was intriguing and idiotic, but clever at the same time. The other spirits teased Blue, speaking harsh words about their human.

“That boy would have died a thousand times if you had never intervened.” They tutted.

“That one? But he isn’t even a bender, why pick up others' scraps?” They sneered.

“What do you see in this mortal, cause all I see is a boy pretending to be a warrior.” They mocked.

But Blue did see something special in their human, they saw a fearless leader, a caring brother to more than just his own blood, a strong warrior who protected his pack with honor, and a clever man always ready with a creative plan. So maybe some other emotions had sparked within Blue along the way, they were a young spirit it was okay to have a simple crush. If the others found out there would surely be an uproar. But if Blue hadn’t cared about what others thought before what would make them care now? The answer was: No one; Blue did as they pleased.  
-  
An uproar happened, but not for the reason Blue thought. His human along with Tui’s chosen daughter found the long lost Avatar. Blue was ecstatic, they knew their human was special! Blue was sure their human would do great things, they were right in picking the water tribe boy. 

Tui was happy too but that didn’t keep him from making a snide comment. “Sadly the bland mortal had to taint my child's discovery.” Blue turned red with anger and they wanted to strangle Tui. If their human wasn’t there Tui’s daughter would have never found the Avatar.

“Tui my love, that wasn’t very nice. Apologize to Blue, their chosen one should be given the same credit as yours. It was a joint effort.” La was Blues favorite she was never mean and always stood up for them. Blue could stand for themselves but someone would definitely be gravely injured if that were to happen.

“My sircenst apologies, Blue.” Tui was just as slimy as the creatures that resided in the ocean. Blue rolled their eyes not even bothering to pay any more attention to Tui.

They gasped in shock at what they saw next, the Fire Nation had found the Avatar. How?! The Fire Nation should have not been so near the Southern Water Tribe, they had no reports or sightings of Waterbenders. They had no business there. If any of those barbarians laid a hand on Blue’s human, not even Agni would be able to save them. Blue and the other spirits watched as Blue’s human fought bravely. While the others chuckled at the young tribesman's failure, Blue was smiling proudly. The mortal definitely had a warrior's heart. The Avatar was captured by a human named Iroh, Blue could swear they knew that name and the old man from somewhere.

“In honor of my nephew I shall bring you back to the Fire Nation before the Fire Lord.” The old man stated, giving orders to set course to the volcanic islands.

The spirits could feel Raava’s silent rage as the young Avatar was dragged away in chains. Blue felt sad for Raava but couldn’t afford to take their eyes off their human. Blue had to keep him safe especially while danger lurked so close. While Tui’s daughter was ranting to Blue’s human about how they should go save the Avatar, she didn’t notice her brother trying to get her attention to mention the canoe filled with supplies. The warrior shocked both Blue and Tui’s daughter when he told her that he supported her and would be coming with her to save the Avatar. Oh Blue could kiss him! He felt a small pang of jealousy as the girl tackled her brother in a hug, Blue wished that could be them. In time Blue would reveal themselves to the Warrior, just not now. 

It felt as if the young tribesman made it his personal goal to make Blue the proudest spirit around. Their human managed to get the bison to fly! Take that Tui, sure your daughter believed in the bison but she wasn’t the one to make him fly.

“Simple luck.” Tui grumbled.

“Nah, I think it’s because he has such a great spirit guide.” That made La laugh but Tui glared back at Blue. It was always funny to see Tui so riled up, his anger really did reflect the ocean.

The Avatar managed to free himself of his bonds playing the Fire Nation soldiers like a fiddle. Blue was impressed, the Avatar seemed powerful already despite not knowing any other form of bending. Watching the Avatar escape left Blue on the edge of their seat. They even giggled when their human’s feet got encased in ice.

“I’m just a guy with a boomerang. I didn’t ask for all this flying and magic.” Oh how little their human knew. He was going to be in for a shock.

Blue laughed even harder when the Fire Nation naval crashed into an iceberg and got buried under a pile of snow. But Blue became somber when the young Avatar revealed he never wanted to be who he was destined to be. What if Blue’s human felt the same? What if they never wanted to meet Blue or have any connections with Blue? 

Tui really couldn’t keep his slimy mouth shut, could he? “Well that’s stupid. He should count himself lucky that Raava picked him. He’s too soft. The world right now needs a fighter not a coward who runs away!”

Blue was livid “They’re just kids! They didn’t ask for any of this! They shouldn’t have to live and fight in a war at such a young age!” Tui shoulders hunched slightly in shame.

“Love, I have to agree with Blue. Even my chosen one is much too young for the responsibility and fate that has been forced on her.” No spirit but Tui and La knew what would happen to La’s daughter, but from the sad tone La spoke in it didn’t sound like a fun fate to have. 

Even if Blue’s human wanted nothing to do with them Blue swore to protect them. They knew it was dangerous getting so close to a mortal but they were willing to take the chance.


	2. Found Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadows of the past always appear in the light of the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy <3

The spirits were tense. The young Avatar wanted to return home, to a house that still remained but with no one to open the door. It was moments like this that reminded the spirits how awfully young these children were. Blue hadn’t been around when the genocide accured, but they once asked Tui and just like waves crashing onto the shore he did not hold back. 

He told the story in horrifying accurate detail, from the screams of innocent children, the smell of burning flesh, and the psychopathic laugh that rang loud as Sozin burned the peaceful people to a crisp. When hearing the story, no  _ history _ , Blue wanted to vomit, scream, cry. How can mortals be so cruel to one another? Who in their right mind would  _ joyfully  _ kill? Blue could understand killing to bring justice. 

What Sozin had done was not for justice but personal gain, and Blue had half the mind to march down and shake some sense into the Fire Nation. They watched on as Tui’s daughter tried to warn the young monk. At least he has hope, the world needs hope. It has been so long since they’ve seen blind childhood hope, too long. Blue’s mood only brightened a little as he watched the young monk scare their human into believing a prickle snake had entered his sleeping bag, the Watertribe warrior made a scene of himself flailing about tripping over his sleeping bag.

“If a simple prickle snake can scare him so easily what would he do when he’s faced with a battle.” Blue was fighting the urge to slap Tui in the face. Couldn’t go one second without saying something could he? 

“Prickle snakes are a lot more dangerous to humans than to spirits  _ Tui _ .” That got him to shut up. La rubbed his arm affectionately as if soothing a burn.

-

General Iroh sighed, pitching the bridge of his nose. He reminded himself to be patient and to take joy in the simple fact that he actually managed to  _ find _ the Avatar. But finding the Avatar was half the battle. Bringing the Avatar home was the only way he could restore his dead nephews honor. 

Iroh could remember hearing the news of his nephews death as clear as day. Upon returning home after his spirit quest (he met some very interesting strangers but sadly no spirits. He would have to meet his son when it was his time to leave from this wretched world), he was told the news. Crown prince Zuko died of an unknown illness at the young age of thirteen. Unknown illness! Iroh had not believed a word that came out of Ozai’s mouth, usually his brother came up with better lies but that was just plain sloppy. A toddler could have come up with a more convincing tale! No funeral was held and the people did not mourn. It was as if Prince Zuko had never existed. Iroh confronted Ozai, but the only answer he received just made him angrier.

“Dying from an illness holds no honor, his life has nothing to be celebrated or to be mourned for.” Ozai gave an exasperated sigh as if he was wasting his breath even mentioning his  _ son _ .

“My nephew has more honor than you can ever wish for.” Iroh already lost a battle, he would not back down from this one. 

“If that is how you feel dear brother then you can leave this great Nation and never come back! … unless you can manage to find the Avatar, maybe then I’ll allow you to come home and might actually consider honoring Prince Zuko’s death.” If glares could kill Iroh would have been dead, but he stood firm and held Ozais stare. He would do this, he would capture the Avatar to restore his nephew's honor.

“ General Iroh, what a pleasant surprise! The Fire Lord's brother is always a welcome guest! What brings you into my harbour?” Zhaos voice was too sweet for Iroh’s liking.

Iroh knew not to let any information into Zhao's crusty hands. If news of Iroh finding the Avatar got out he could kiss all efforts goodbye. 

“Captain Zhoa-”

“It’s Commander now.” Disrespectful little-  _ ‘Patients Iroh, patients.’ _

“Commander. My ship is just receiving some minor repairs.” Iroh wished he could say something along the lines of ‘if you used your eyes maybe you can tell me why I’m here’ but Iroh knew better. That would have definitely been something his younger self would have said. Iroh was a changed man, but he had a mission to accomplish.

Zhoa raised a questioning brow “That's quite a bit of damage for something ‘minor’.” Ah so his eyes did work, what a relief.

“Earth Kingdom barbarians crashed right into us. It was such a headache.” See Ozai, that was a slightly better lie, but Iroh knew Zhoa wouldn’t believe him. Heck he wouldn’t even believe himself.

  
  


“You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?” If Zhoa thought that he could intimidate Iroh he was sorely mistaken.

“I would be honored to join you. Do you have any Ginseng tea? It’s my favorite.”

-

Blue and their fellow spirits watched on as the Avatar and his group made it to the Southern Air Temple. Blue was also a little concerned for their human, he was hungry and they wished there was some way they could give him food. 

Tui laughed at the young warrior but this time it held no malice. “Growing boys and their apatites surely are something.” Blue had no idea why that statement caused them to blush.

Once again Tui’s daughter tried to prepare the young monk of the horrific truth he would meet, but once again the young Avatar did not listen.

“My people have never made me feel so disappointed.” That’s right, Agni had been awfully quiet. Many spirits asked why Agni never punished his people. He simply replied that it wasn’t his place. That had made Blue very confused, it was his people didn’t he have the right to punish them even if it was just a small one, like a year of famine. They didn’t dwell on this long and turned their attention back to the group of teens.

The Southern Air Temple truly looked remarkable even in ruins.

-

Zhoa went on a long rant about how the Fire Nation will capture the Earth Kingdom claiming their victory. Iroh held little interest in the Fire Nation's plans to conquer Ba Sing Se. Been there done that, wasn’t worth it. But the tea sure was delicious! Definitely made up for having to hear Zhoa ramble.

“So, how’s your search for the Avatar going?” Zhoa was just too easy to read.

Iroh placed his tea cup in front of him before letting out a big sigh. “There have been no signs of the Avatar. Seems like luck is no longer on my side.” 

Zhoa went on mocking Iroh, it was actually fun having a secret that made Zhoa look like a fool. He kept probing for details but Iroh would not let him have any. He even implied Iroh was a traitor! Well he was but it was still rude of him. More probing, more resisting. 

“It has been lovely seeing you again Commander, but I think it is time we part ways.” Iroh was almost out of the door before he was stopped by Zhoa’s henchmen.

“Commander Zhoa, We interrogated General Iroh’s crew. They had no reports of the Avatar.” Oh, how that made Zhoa fume.

“Mark my words General, I will find what you are hiding and I will crush any hope you have in bringing honor to your precious nephew.” 

Iroh didn’t flinch. “That would be some day wouldn’t it? Sadly Commander no such thing will happen. Thank you for the tea. It was delicious.” 

-

Blue allowed themselves to giggle at the bickering siblings. Tui’s daughter was just like him, so serious. It was a good thing she had her brother to keep her from being too stiff. Blue also couldn’t help themselves from smiling softly at the airbender as he excitedly showed his companions around. Blue felt proud when their human decided to cheer up the airbender even if it was at his own expense. It gave them a good laugh seeing their human flail about. If Blue were being honest the warrior needed a little more humility and what better way to earn it than by being just a bit humiliated.

Sadly the fun had to end when a Fire Nation helmet was discovered. Blue was glad a skull didn’t come included with the old scorched helmet. But just as the spirits realized how young the Avatar was, the waterbender realized the same. Tui’s daughter quickly covered the discovery under the guise of showing the Avatar a ‘new waterbending move.’ 

“You know, you can’t protect him forever.” Blue was slightly ashamed when they found themselves agreeing.

“Your human is right Blue, but sadly it is in my daughter's nature to deflect in order to protect.” Blue was happy that Tui agreed yet creeped out at the same time. Who was this and what did they do with grumpy tui?

The Avatar went on to share a small tale explaining who Monk Gyatso was. It got Blue thinking, where did they come from? Koh had been like a father figure (not the greatest, he was really creepy and a bit morbid at times) to Blue. He taught Blue the ways of the spirits and everything Blue knew (like how to cross over to the mortal world without the help of a solstice). Another thing that bothered Blue was the fact that spirits are said to have been around since the very beginning of time, yet Blue had only been around the past three years. Though they couldn’t be sure, they often lost track of time. Asking Koh never helped he just simply replied that Blue was lucky that Koh didn’t leave them out to die.

Blue snapped out of their train of thought when they noticed their human following the Avatar into a strange room filled with statues. Statues of past avatars Blue realized. Avatar Roku was surprisingly related to the Fire Nation royal family. Wait how did Blue know that fact? No one told them, so how was it possible? They quickly wrote it off as common spirit knowledge. 

Blue felt a little hurt when their warrior stated he didn’t believe in the spirits. La patted thier shoulder. Blue just had to fall for a human didn’t they. Maybe there was a chance for Blue to change the humans mind. Luckily for Blue the sight of watching two boys chase after a lemur (both having completely different goals) distracted them from their deep thoughts. Blue hated thinking so deeply.

But before they knew it the chase came to an abrupt stop

Why did things always have to take a dark turn? Why couldn’t things stay joyful? There was a simple answer: Because this is what war is and this is what it causes.  The young Avatar's discovery made Blues breath catch in their throat, Agni looked away in shame, a tear rolled down La's pale cheek, and Tui held a grim face . The bones of the Avatars dear mentor. 

Blue watched on as their warrior tried to comfort the young boy. Spirits he’s just a boy who’s grieving is in the past, his people are now just history. Raava held a silent rage as the airbender triggered the Avatar State. Debris was flying everywhere, even Sokka got blown back.

Blue decided to intercept just a bit to make sure their human wasn’t gravely hurt. Sokka caught a glimpse of a shadow though he was too focused on trying not to die to truly remember what he saw. Everything seemed to be in a state of absolute chaos, but that was okay Blue thrived in chaos. Blue also noticed Tui’s daughter rushing forward bravely to calm the Avatar. Great now he had to cover for two humans.

  
  


“Aang I know you're upset! And I know how hard it is to lose the people you love! Sokka and I went through the same thing when we lost our mom! Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I, we’re your family now!” Blue had to admit Tui picked a wonderful girl to be his daughter. It was impressive how she was able to calm the raging Avatar with her heartfelt words. Though Blue felt a little salty that the Avatar almost caused harm to their human.

“Katara and I aren’t gonna let anything happen to you, promise.” Sokka said to the young boy. Blue had tears of liquid pride.

They hugged each other tight as Aang had the sad epiphany of truly being the last airbender. So this is what family looked like. Blue smiled softly at the sight, Well while they were still in the mortal world might as well feed their human.

Blue had found the lemur and gave him some fruit “Give this to the boy in blue.” Satisfy with seeing their human fed Blue quickly crossed back to the spirit world.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -I'm sorry to say but this is a bit different version of Iroh than your used to. He's still wise and patient but he's also grieve stricken and driven. I also would like to think Iroh would be smart enough to tell his crew to keep their mouths shut.
> 
> -What the h3ll Ozai?!
> 
> -Blue has no idea how they came to be they just know there was a time they did not exist. Blue has a weird relationship with Koh. Blue WILL jump over to save Sokka if they think he's in a position where he can't protect himself.
> 
> -So nice of Agni to finally join us.


	3. Warriors and Wacky Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue was proud of their human and was not jealous of the warrior girl! They also think that all the rocks finally got to the King of Omashu's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy <3

Iroh was stuck in a silent rage. Zhao the imbecile had caused him to lose track of the avatar, he should have known not to take up his offer for a drink. Oh, but the tea had been so delicious. Iroh knew if he was patient and kept a leveled head he would be able to figure this out.

“Lieutenant Jee, bring me the map.” Iroh watched as the man swiftly pulled out the map that was used to keep tabs of the Avatar and rolled it out on the table.

“There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he's impossible to track down Sir.”

Iroh glares at the map. He  _ will  _ find the Avatar.

-

Blue couldn’t help but to laugh out loud as they watched their human talk with the young Avatar.

“You have no idea where you're going, do you?” The young warrior raised his brow while directing the question towards the driver of the bison.

“Well, I know it’s near water.” Blue laughed harder.

I guess we’re getting close, then.” Blue was now full on snorting.

Tui glared at the young spirit. “Blue mind your manners!” Blue stuck their tongue out causing Tui to scoff and La to hide a giggle with her hand.

The spirits watched on as the Avatar tried so hard to impress Tui’s daughter. Never seeing an airbender before, Blue was amazed by the tricks the young bender presented, but was also amused at how he tried so hard to impress the girl who barely spared him a glance. Surprisingly Tui was smiling softly, he knew something. 

Spirits could see the fates of their people but not the fates of other spirits people. To make things simple Agni can see what the future holds for the people of the sun but La had no idea what would happen to them. Nothing kept spirits from sharing fates but it was a personal intimate matter. Blue never understood why he never saw Sokka’s future, it's more so the feelings they get about certain situations. La said not to worry and that Blue was still young. Blue believed her. 

Blue frowned softly at their human as he teased his sister about how it was a womens job to do the sewing. They knew Sokka held women in low regards, maybe they could do something to fix that. Stuck in trying to come up with a plan Blue completely missed the young Avatar riding the elephant koi. They also missed him almost becoming the Unagi’s lunch (it was Raava’s child. Though they could have intervened, sadly they had their duty to their human first). But what did grab Blue’s attention was the flashes of green kidnapping their human. Maybe Blue didn’t need to come up with a plan to make their human respect women.

Blue watched with amusement and tutted as their human tried to wrap his head around a girl ambushing him and his companions. They swear that their human’s strong will could be good, but they also knew that it's the same strong will that lands him into situations like the one he’s currently in. Luckily the Avatar was there to bail them out. Though Blue now held a small grudge against the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, but he couldn’t blame her if someone talked to them that way they would also want to feed the dingus to the Unagi.

-

Iroh sat in thought waiting for his meal to be served, the only thing he was aware of was the animated conversations of his crew.

A server entered the dining hall kneeling as they set the plate of food in front of Iroh. “News from the ports state that the Avatar is on Kyoshi Island.”

The room grew heavy with silence and all eyes shifted their attention to Iroh.

The general looked up from the fish and met each stare. “Let us eat first, then we will prepare the rhinos for a trip to Kyoshi Island.” Iroh reached to fill his plate and the conversations started once again.

-

Blue wish they could be happy but seeing their human so moody made them sad, maybe they shouldn’t have wished that a lesson would be forced on their human. Blue was beginning to worry, did this make them a bad spirit guide? La and Agni looked at Blue in concern (Tui was currently keeping an eye on his daughter). La nudged them in the shoulder before kissing their forehead.

La looked Blue in the eye’s before asking them a question in a soft voice. “What’s wrong, I can practically hear your thoughts.”

Blue met her eyes before sighing. “Am I a bad spirit guide?”

La scowled before her face softened again “Some lessons may be hard to learn, but they’re also the lesson we need to learn.” She smiled at Blue before returning her attention back to the mortal world.

Blue smiled back, that made them feel so much better. Blue also rolled their eyes at what they saw their human do next. They take their eyes off him for only a couple of seconds, and he’s already making a fool of himself again. Though they had to admit seeing their strong brave warrior get beaten by a girl had some internment and Blue knew their human wasn’t in any serious danger.

The Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors looked down at Sokka “Anything else you want to teach us?” Blue giggled along with the rest of the girls.

Blue watched as Sokka freed himself of his confines stomping out of the dojo. They frowned following their human.

“A bunch of girls! What do they know!” Blue frown deepened at the words their human muttered.

They reached out to the mortal world giving off a comforting presence to help sooth Sokka out of his anger.

All of a sudden Sokka felt himself calm down, he looked back at the dojo before sighing “Maybe I should go back and apologize and while I’m at it asking for lessons.” He started walking back. Wincing at the thought of having to admit defeat, but a good warrior surrenders with honor.

Blue beamed proudly at their human, he really was a sweet guy.

-

Sokka walked awkwardly into the dojo head slightly hung in shame. “Uh, Hey Suki.”

The girls all stopped performing their sequence with their leader causing Sokka to feel more awkward. “Hoping for another dance lesson?”

Sokka hung his head lower “No, I- well, let me explain.”

Suki was growing impatient with Sokka’s rambling. “Spit it out. What do you want?”

Sokka knew he had to admit his faults but it was hard. No, he needed to be a strong warrior. Like his dad. So he knelt before Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors. “I would be honored if you would teach me.”

He could practically hear the scoff in Suki’s voice “Even if I’m a girl?”

Sokka winced. “I’m sorry I insulted you earlier. I was wrong.”

Suki contemplated her thoughts before responding to the kneeling boy. “We normally don’t teach outsiders. Let alone boys.”

That burned. “Please make an exception. I won’t let you down.”

Suki smirked, she had a wonderful idea. “All right, but you have to follow all of our traditions.”

“Of course!” Sokka had no idea what he was getting himself into.

“And I mean  _ all _ of them.” He would soon find out.

-

Blue and Agni bursted out laughing when they saw the beautiful sight of the young male warrior wearing a dress, La just looked at both spirits and the human fondly. This sure made up for all the doubt Blue felt.

“Hey Sokka, nice dress!” Blue and Agni were now clutching their stomachs.

-

Blue watched on with fond eyes as their human went through the forms. A good example of how his strong will benefited him. But Blue would prefer that the warrior girl wouldn’t be so close to their human (They were definitely not jealous!).

-

Iroh was up proudly on his rhino, he turned to his men. “I want the Avatar alive!”

-

Blue was in a daze watching their human learn but they quickly snapped back into focus as the town's leader was panting by the door. “Fire benders have landed on our shores, girls come quickly!” 

Agni frowned at the news and Blue was growing red with anger.  _ How did those pyromaniacs find the Avatar? _ Blue had to make sure their human would be safe if he was going to be in the crossfire that was literal fire.

Blue followed their human around as he helped ambush the fire benders.  _ Of course it was Iroh, what was his deal?  _ The only thing Blue could do now was make sure the fire didn’t get too close to their human.

“Avatar where are you? I don’t want to hurt anybody.”  _ liar. _ Blue glared at the man while kneeling by Sokka subtly healing any small wounds. “Just come out and we can leave peacefully.”

Blue watched as the Avatar battled Iroh making sure none of the fire bit Sokka. The Avatar flew away most likely to talk to Tui’s daughter. Blue was sad, no joy truly lasted for the poor boy.

-

Suki dragged Sokka to take cover behind a house. “There’s no time to say goodbye!” 

Sokka crouched low “What about, I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Sokka knew he had to say this. “I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior.”

Suki looked Sokka in the eyes “I am a warrior.” He was shocked when Suki kissed his cheek, for some reason it didn’t feel  _ right _ . “But I’m a girl,too.”

Sokka couldn’t help but to frown but before he could even think or speak, Suki was telling him to leave assuring him that she and her girls could hold off the fire benders. He could contemplate his emotions some other time, right now wasn’t the best of times to do that.

He sped towards Appa where Aang and Katara were ready to take off. 

“Appa yip yip!” The bison let out a groan before taking to the skys.

He grew a little anxious when he heard the bark of Iroh. “Back to the ship, we must not lose sight of him!”

He started wiping off the makeup (though he did enjoy wearing it, but he wasn’t going to admit that!) while Katara consulted Aang. He was never good at the fuzzy feeling stuff.

He watches in mild horror as Aang jumped off Appa “What are you doing!” Katras exclamation reflected his thoughts.

They both watched as Aang rode the Unagi making it spit out a huge stream of water snuffing out the burning village. That kid was crazy! He heard Aang sigh happily as Katra hugged him. Why hadn’t he felt that way when Suki kissed his cheek?

-

“The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!” Blue looked at the city with a sparkle in their eyes. Always being with their human Blue and Blue has never seen such a city like this! He giggled a bit as the Watertribe siblings shared the same amazement as them.

Oh this was priceless, the young Avatar was actually using his bison’s fur for a disguise. Even Tui let out a chuckle as his daughter flawlessly went along with the Avatar’s lie. Bonzo Pippenpadlopsicopolis the III. What a name! Blue had no idea how Tui’s daughter said it so flawlessly. Blue laughed when the guard made their human carry the young Avatar’s bag and laughed harder at the guard’s reaction at seeing the lemur’s ears poke out of the boy's wig. 

The city looked grand from the outside but inside was even more exciting! Blue looked at the Omashu delivery system.  _ What an interesting way of delivering goods and absolutely a genius way of using one's being. Oma and Shu would be proud. _

Oh how Blue wished they could join as the group of teens rode “The World's Greatest Super Slide.” It looked so fun! And the spirit world had no such construction as this. Blue chuckled happily as the Watertribe siblings let out a fearful shriek as the young airbender sped them up, but let out a gasp of horror as they watched them barrel through buildings. They finally crashed into a cabbage cart, the owner screaming in distraught, and they were taken into custody by the city guards

-

Blue decided the King of Omashu has officially lost his marbles. He acted so wacky, didn’t arrest them but threw them a feast, but he did manage to call the young boy out in his bluff. And what was it and these people saying that mouthful of a name so perfectly. Blue was thankful he didn’t treat their human and his companions too harshly and even gave them a nice cell (though Blue was thinking it looked more like a guess room).

Blue was amused as the young bender tried fitting his pet lemur through the air vents.  _ Poor thing _ .

-

Long story short the Avatar had to face a whole bunch of random challenges, Blue almost waltz to the mortal world to straggle the king for encasing their human in rock candy (seriously, rock candy?), and they figured out the King was actually Bumi, the young Avatar's old friend. Blue had to admit they’re reunion melted their heart. Blue also had to agree when Bumi said it was fun messing with people.

Bumi offered the young Avatar words of wisdom. Blue and Tui beamed proudly when Bumi mentioned their humans. But Blue quickly went back to being confused when Bumi also mentioned the Avatar would need his lemur, what did that wacky king mean?

Once again Blue watched near their human as the young Avatar rode the delivery system with his old friend. They were happy that the Avatar still got to enjoy the childish things in life.

“My cabbages!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Shipyard Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups first jailbreak!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! <3

Everything seemed calm as Tui’s daughter and young Avatar lounge about their campsite, but what caught Blue’s interest was the lack of food his human managed to find during his scavenge. Blue let out an annoyed sigh, there was no way they could discreetly give any food and they were not yet comfortable with the idea of revealing themselves to their human or his companions.

Blues eyes narrowed as the ground shook around the group, there was no way the lemur caused that by simply pounding a nut (rock) against a boulder. Blue looked towards Agni silently asking if he had any idea what was going on. Agni simply shrugged his shoulders and gestured to La. The moon spirit raised her eyebrow in amusement at the two other spirits but nothing indicated that she would know what caused the ground to shake. Blue looked around the spirit world. The trees blew softly, the duppy critters weren’t making a fuss, and there seemed to be no angry spirits rampaging about. Everything seemed calm from what they could see.

Tui snorted at the other's confusion. “Don’t forget earth benders also exist.” 

Blue’s mouth formed a soft oh before their attention was grabbed by both the young Avatar and Tui’s daughter going to investigate where the sound was coming from, both the boy and girl's action caused Blue’s warrior to rush after them. Their warrior tried yelling at the boy and girl to not go after the sound.

Tui had been right, it was an earth bender. He seemed young and Blue couldn’t help noticing he was also handsome but not as handsome as their human. The group of teenagers were trying to plan a way to carefully approach the earth bender.

But it seemed that Tui’s daughter had a different idea. “Hello there! I’m Katara! What’s your name?” Blue let out a snort while Tui face palmed letting out a deep sigh.

The young-earth bender let out a gasp of shock before running away covering his trails. “Why would he do that,” Blue muttered with their eyebrows furrowed.

La pressed her thumb between Blue’s brow easing the tension out of them. “Well, at least they managed to find a village. Maybe they could discover the reason behind his actions there and possibly get the supplies they need.”

-

While out in the market Tui’s daughter had actually managed to find the boy and confront him.

“Hey! You're that kid, why did you run away before.” Blue hid a giggle.  _ ‘She is so much like Tui. Never one to hold back.’ _

Both the boy and his mother seemed to be shocked by the girl's straightforwardness. The boy was the first one to recover from the shock and hesitantly replied. “Uh … you must have me confused with some other kid.” Blue was now even more bewildered; they didn’t understand why the boy lied.

The young monk and Blue’s human had finally caught up with Tui’s daughter just in time to hear the boy's denial. “No, she doesn't. We saw you earth bending.” The young Avatar was quick to defend his companion though Blue was starting to suspect the young boy held deeper feelings for Tui’s daughter.

Blue eyes widened with shock as the earth bender as his mother scrambled around shutting all windows and the door, something about this didn’t feel right to them. The earth bender's mom peeked outside the window as if making sure no one heard them, she turned around and whispered hardly at her son. “They saw you doing what?”

The earth bender once again decided to lie. “They’re crazy mom! I mean look at how they’re dressed.” Blue wrinkled their nose at the boy's rude comments. In their opinion, the earth bender had no reason to hide their abilities unless there were-

“Open up!” 

Blue’s human quickly opened the blinds to sneak a peek at who was trying to enter the small store. “Fire Nation. Act natural.” Blue rolled their eyes of course there had to be fire benders that was the only reason why both the earth bender and his mom were so afraid of him being caught using his gift.

The boy's mom opened the door for the man that came marching in with an aloof demeanor. Blue snickered at the positions the teens apparently thought were ‘natural.’

The earth bender's mom completely ignores the poor monk getting drenched in water as he slipped in favor of questioning the man for the rude intrusion. “What do you want? I already paid you this week.” Her voice dripped in irritation

The man side-eyed the lady, not even bothering to look at her. Blue scoffed at the man's rude behavior. “The tax just doubled.” The man began to form a flame with his hands. “We wouldn’t want an accident, would we? Fire is sometimes so hard to control.” Blue wanted to backhand the man, how dare he threaten something so cruel, and how dare he talk about fire as if it’s only purpose was to destroy. 

In the mortal world, Blue found that they could actually fire bend and that their fire held such beautiful colors. They asked Agni about it but he didn’t answer, he only held a blank face and they didn’t bother to ask about it again. Blue knew fire could be dangerous but it could also help support life. Fire is used to cook warm meals, heat a cold house, and could provide light in the darkness.

The boy's mother deflated as she gave the man the last of her family's money and her frown only deepened as the man threw back the worthless copper coins.

Blues humans scoffed. “Nice guy. How long has the Fire Nation been here?” Blue was so happy that their human asked that question, they were also curious and wanted answers.

The boy's mom responded to the warrior's question along with the earth bender adding in his own commentary. Why had the Fire Lord’s name sounded so familiar? Ozai, Blue must have herded it from somewhere, maybe Agni mentioned it. Blue was sad to learn that earth bending was forbidden in the village and nearly cried when they heard that the fire benders could take the boy away just as they had done with his father. It wasn't right and Blue agreed with every word Tui’s daughter said, but they also acknowledged the risk if the boy tried to retaliate.

Blue stayed with their human, happy to see him doing well now with a meal to eat and a place to stay. Though Blue had missed seeing the earth bender saving an old man from a collapsed mine, they were still able to be informed by Tui’s daughter recounting the tail to both the young Avatar and her brother. Blue was happy to hear about the earth bender's good deed, but Blue couldn’t shake the feeling that something horrible would happen and agreed with their human and hoped they left early in order to avoid being captured. 

-

Tui’s daughter bursted into the shed as the young Avatar and warrior were finishing up packing. “They took Haru away!” Blue felt sick.

The young Avatar stopped his actions and looked at the girl in shock. “What?”

“The old man turned him into the fire nation! It’s all my fault I forced him into earth bending.” Tui frowned in sympathy for his daughter and tried his best to reach out to offer a calming presence.

Blue had to lean against La, how could mortals be so cruel, that old man should have been thankful the earth bender saved his life but instead he stabbed him in the back. La rubbed Blue’s shoulder and murmured in their ear trying her best to calm the young spirit down.

Tui huffed in irritation. “She’s too stressed, I can’t reach her without being there physically and my mortal form is in the north pole.”

Luckily Blue’s human decided to reach out and calm his sister. “Slow down, Katara. When did all this happen?” Blue smiled at their humans, he always made them proud.

Tui’s daughter took a deep breath before sharing the details of the earth bender's arrest. “Haru’s mother said they came for him at midnight.”

Blue already knew what their human was going to say before the words left his mouth. If they came for the boy at midnight he must have been long gone. Blue hoped the boy would be okay. He was too young to be a prisoner of war and Blue did not want to think of the cruel fate that must have been in store for him. They also hoped their human would never come near to such a fate as the earth benders.

Tui nearly had a cow when his daughter said she would offer herself as bait to go and help the earth bender escape prison. “What is she thinking?”

-

Sokka couldn’t believe his sister had been crazy to suggest that she would be imprisoned by earth bending, but her plan might actually work. They just had to make earth bending with air bending and luckily there were plenty of vents to make the trick work. 

Though Sokka was a bit worried, who knew air benders could be such airheads sometimes. Sokka still couldn’t believe a goofy kid like Aang could actually be the Avatar. The kid thought this whole thing was fun!

Sokka quickly told Aang and Katara to get in their places upon noticing the fire benders approaching. He and Katara bumped into each other just like they planned and then proceeded with their mock argument.

“Get out of my way pipsqueak!”

“How dare you call me pipsqueak, you giant-eared cretin!”

Ouch, that hurt. His ears were a perfectly normal size! “What did you call me?”

“A giant-eared cretin! Look at those things. Do herds of animals use them for shade?”

Sokka was beginning to think Katara was actually being serious, or just having way too much fun being able to taunt him and get away with it. “You better back off!” He leaned over and dropped the pitch of his tone. “Seriously, back off.”

Katara loomed over him. Definitely was having too much fun. “I will not back off! I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are.”

‘Focus Sokka you can get back at her later.’ “That’s it you’re going down!”

Sokka almost lost it when Aang missed his cue and then wanted to pull his hair out when the fire bender thought Momo was the one earth bending. Now that was a thought that belonged in his darkest nightmares, the idea of Momo earth bending sent a shiver up his spine. Blocking out the thought of an earth bending Momo, he made sure to remind Katara of her time limit and offer her reassurance.

Sokka pulled at his ears, he still thought they weren’t that big. He looked at the lemur that was perched on Aang’s shoulder. “Momo, you have some big ears.”

-

Sokka and Aang managed to follow Katara up until some Fire Nation shipyard was surrounded by water. At least Katara hadn’t been deprived of her true element. Sokka immediately noticed Aang’s tense shoulders. He had his suspicions the young boy held feelings more than simple friendship towards his sister. “She’ll be fine, Aang. Katara knows what she’s doing,”

-

Blue waited with their human, even if he didn’t show his anxiousness to be strong for the young monk Blue still sensed it. They reached out and offered the warrior their comfort.

-

Sokka and Aang went to fetch Katara both hoping she managed to find Haru without any casualties. Aang went off to search for Katara while he stayed with Appa, surprisingly all his nerves had seemed to melt away.

Finally, Aang and Katara came back but with no Haru. “Your twelve hours are up. Where is Haru? We’ve gotta get out of here.”

Katara looked at him with big sad eyes. Why did he feel like this was going to be just like the polar bear pup incident again? “I can’t.”  _ ‘Called it.’ _

Sokka let out a soft sigh. “We don’t have much time, there are guards everywhere. Get on!”

And just like the polar bear pup incident, Katara was determined to help. But surprisingly Sokka felt no stress, the calmness he felt reminded him of being around the warming fire with his tribe back at home. They all quickly found a place to hide while Aang sent Appa and Momo to distract the guards. Everything would be okay if they made a plan, Sokka was sure of it. Luckily Aang noticed that the shipyard was packed full of coal. In other words earth.

Using the same knowledge from when they faked earth bending, they tweaked it a little so it would be able to work on a bigger scale leading all the coal to the earth benders deposits. The guards had found them but Aang decided to have better timing than their last attempt. 

Katara once again tried to urge the earth benders to fight but once again they backed down. Sokka wanted to sock the warden in the face at the harsh words he spitted at his sister, but sadly he knew he would not be able to win that fight alone. 

Something flew through the air hitting the warden on the back of his head. Was another boy falling for his sister already, she was just fourteen for crying out loud! But Sokka had to admit seeing the warden being hit in the head by a piece of coal was a satisfying sight. And just like that, the battle began. 

Sokka made sure he was close enough to help back up his sister and Aang, using boomerang to chop off all the heads of the guards' spears and throwing them up in the air for Momo to catch them. As soon as Haru and his dad punctured a hole into the metal wall all the prisoners rushed to the ship ready to escape, while the group of teens stayed back with the father and son holding off the remainder of guards. It brought joy to Sokka’s heart seeing the fire benders being pelted by the coal aimed from Aang's whirlwind and especially when the last three earth benders decided to dump the warden and the guards around him into the sea.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
